England X reader Fluff
by Taxidermied
Summary: This is really fluffy. please review/ favorite/follow! don't hate, man. not cool. constructive criticism only! Reader insert! human names used.
1. Chapter 1

I ran through the rain, the wet droplets soaking my coat. I hurried to the conference building.

'_I hope they don't notice I'm gone'_ I thought, swinging the doors open and taking my seat.

"What the blood hell took you so long?" asked the obnoxious git to my right, England. But, I didn't feel like dealing with his crap. I was wet, cold and irritated. But I did feel like messing with him.

"Oh, I was just sewing my face on." I said, smirking before I continued. " I mean, sewing on your face isn't to fun, but I gotta do it if I go into public." At that, a large grin spread across francey-pants' face.

"Whatever." Said England, turning his attention to America who was doing a presentation. But the rest of the meeting flew by in a daze, you know, with me fighting not to sleep and all.

I was exiting the conference building when I heard someone calling me. No, it was not my ex-grandmother from beyond the grave; the real person was not merely as awesome.

"Hey! (Y/N)!" England yelled, running to catch up with me. I quickened my pace and he caught on and grabbed my hand, making my face heat up a tiny bit.

_Why the hell is he doing this? Heck, where's Eliza and her cooking supplies when you need em'?_ I thought, trying to cover up the blush on my face. Little did I know Arthur was doing the same.

~ Arthur's POV~

I was trying to grab (Y/N)'s arm but I missed and grabbed her hand instead, making myself blush an incredible red also from what I was about to tell her. I was surprised when she turned round, finally.

"What do you want, Arthur?" I could feel I was heating up when she said my real name.

"I-I…Ah…" I was at a loss for words.

"Well, come on, out with it!" when I didn't speak again, she yanked her hand away and stormed off. Well, so much for trying to confess to her today.


	2. Chapter 2

I was walking to the conference building. '_Time just loves putting vinegar in the wound. Why'd I have to be late for the conference today of all days?!' _I thought as I walked down the street.

I took my seat again and the meeting started a few minutes later. I was tired, but I did my best to pay attention. Normal conference. England making snooty remarks, I'd look at him every few minutes when he'd say something. But what I didn't know, was that when I looked at him, he averted his eyes and when I looked away, he was staring back at me.

~ Arthur's POV~

"Honhonhon! Angelaterre, It seems you are very intrigued by (Y/N), non?" said the frog silently behind me and I spun around to see him snickering.

"Shut up, frog. And me and (Y/N) are just friends." I said, turning around, just for him to whisper

"Just friends? Just friends? Angelaterre, you and I both know you care for her more than for her to just be Tu Mon ami." I whipped around and smacked him in the face and the rest of the meeting; I could hear him crying.

"You were asking for it." I said silently to him.

~ Your POV~

I was about halfway home when France came up to me.

"Hey France. What's Crackin'?" I asked him and he smiled.

"Bonjour, (Y/N). Say, would you let me talk with you in private for a minute?" he asked and I nodded. Like the speed of light, we were behind a tree and he was blabbering on about "Angelaterre", "J'Aime" and a few more random words I couldn't catch.

"Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah! Slow down, Francy pants, before you get a heart attack. Now, what was that, and say it clearly." I said, putting my hands on both of his shoulders and he stopped speaking. He sighed and said

"Angelaterre…seems very fond of you. Now, I don't want you to go and break his heart or I will get back at you. But just be aware. And by the way, don't tell him I told you, or I'll be baked in his disgusting merde he calls food, s'il vous plaît. AND FOR L'AMOUR DE DIEU, I'M TO BEAUTIFUL FOR THAT!" after he was done, I had to process what he said. He was still blubbering and murmuring in French when I nodded my head and left.

'_How does Arthur like me? I thought he hated me…after all, I almost had a heart attack when he tried feeding me and the rest of the allies his food…'_ I pondered about this until I got home to find an amped up Prussian outside my house, sleeping on my doorstep.

'Why's he here? Well, I'd better take him inside or I'm probably going to held responsible for any injuries he may obtain, you know, by passers-by…'

I took a few tries to get the sound-asleep Prussian into my house and onto my sofa where I covered him in blankets and let him sleep for the night.

'_What a handful…'_

**THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHOM HAVE READ! You're awesomeness will be rewarded!**

**SQUEEEE! My B-day's tomorrow! Woo! 11/11~ SNAP!**

**AHEM-**

**Citrus Ninja- thank you so much for reviewing, This is for you, broha! Hope you enjoyed it! I may make another one :D won't be so short soon… XD**

**I hope y'all enjoyed, please review/favorite! Danke!**


	3. Chapter 3

'_Haha! Suck my pianist, Time! Now there's a change of plan in Order'_ I thought as I turned off my alarm clock. I was already dressed and ready to leave. I got in my car and started to drive to the meeting building, but of course, fate has a wicked sense of humor, and it sent a long-ass train my way.

'_Merda! What the hell did I do to deserve this goddamned bad luck?' _I thought, as my favorite song came on the radio, "Everybody Talks" by Neon Trees (if you don't know or like this song, just choose another). I sang along to this, and a few more songs that came on before the stupid train ended.

When I FINALLY got to the meeting building, I was late again. No one noticed, really. It was a daily occurrence for the poor country of (Y/C). Though, this time they were watching a slide-show that America had put together for the world meeting, of course it had a picture of him, and a really outrageous plan to it. Something like, saving the world by putting it on a giant catapult with the moon on the other side, and that he'd set up a giant pillow on mars for the landing site…it probably wasn't exactly like that, but that's all I got from it.

I decided to go for lunch with a few other countries right after the meeting. We ended up going to this weird French restaurant. All of us who went were France, Spain, Prussia, Hungary and I. You know, the frying pan, just in case. Although I wasn't sure of it, I felt the whole time like this dude with a weird mustache was following us.

~ Arthur's P.O.V.~

I had to follow (Y/N) the whole time she was out, just to make sure they didn't try anything on her. Of course, I had to put on a disguise. France, fully aware of what I was doing, lent me a fake mustache as my cover. Though I'm not sure why he'd have one anyway…

~ Your P.O.V.~

We all ate in silence for a while until Prussia got the great idea to make a move on my by playing footsie, which resulted in me kicking him where it really mattered, and a frying pan to the face. At this, the two others laughed at him, and from then on, it was not silent. There were a few instances where other customers gave us weird looks when Spain tried getting ketchup out of the bottle and France kept encouraging him by saying;

"Yeah, Just like that, shake it like that!" and had everyone in the group stifling laughter. Along with when Spain quoted a line from a show he had seen recently, but I drifted in and out, only hearing the part where he said;

"I've got maggots in my scrotum!" Making me freak out. There was also an interesting event when Prussia and I got in a debate about who was awesomer, resulting in another frying pan to the face, and me sanding on the booth and yelling

"I AM AWESOME! SHOUT THAT I AM AWESOME, KNEEL DOWN AND CRY!" And having Prussia yell at me because it was apparently his catchphrase, and he could sue my ass because it was copyrighted with awesome. This also resulted in a frying pan in the face (I gotta get me one of those!).

I was sad when dinner was finished, though. It was very strange event. I walked home accompanied by Hungary, Spain and Prussia. Apparently France had business to take care of, but we all knew what that was, considering the flirting he was doing with a young waitress at the restaurant. The four of us conversed about awesome words and I brought up the fact that I had a "Dictionary of Awesome" at my house, and that my favorite words from it were "Hobbknocker, Esophagus, Australopithecus, spontaneous combustion, plethora, Defenistrate, and Pyromaniac." they were quite impressed.

Thank you to Waterworks12 for favoriting, man! You're awesome! Sorceress of the Nile, Enjoy this, or I will eat you! OM NOM NOM!

**I hope you all enjoyed reading this, and I'm sorry for the wait! If you are still reading GH, thank you soooooo much for your patience! I will get the next chappie soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

I was walking home, the cold air biting at my arms and legs through my clothing. I had forgotten my coat at home and it was snowing. It was still light outside, and I passed lots of people I knew on my way. Suddenly, I heard footsteps behind me and before I knew it, I was on the ground with America sitting on me. I pushed him off.

"Why do you have to be such a bloody wanker?!" Yelled England and I smiled. He came over to me and helped me up, his emerald eyes flooded with concern.

"Are you alright, (Y/N)?" He asks, and I can see a bit of blush dusting his cheeks.

I woke up from my dream to my obnoxious alarm clock.

'_I wonder why life is such an asshole…'_

I got dressed and stepped out of my home, into the brisk air.

~ AMERICA'S P.O.V. ~

I was getting ready for my day and got all my awesome clothes on before going outside. I had to meet up with (Y/N) at a park for…something…but I wonder why she wants to meet up with me…? But what if she's there alone? What if she gets attacked? THE HERO MUST BE THERE! And with that, I started my awesome running stance toward the park. Once I got there, I saw her standing there; her hair all perfect and shiny and she looked adorable with the blush on her face. Wait…why am I thinking about that? Damn it! Iggy likes her! Not me! It's the heroes' job to be cool to everyone! Gah! I'm so confused!

~ YOUR P.O.V. ~

I saw America freaking out in the distance. I confronted him and he was being really awkward. He kept stuttering and blushing and everything…After a little while, I decided it was hopeless and I walked home.

**Heya bros! This is the long awaited chapter! I hope you liked it! Sorry Iggy wasn't in here a lot… I'll try to get another chappie ASAP~!**

**R&R!**


End file.
